Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of satisfaction of vital human needs and may be used to equip the buildings and constructions used as a temporary place for the public accommodation during mass entertainment, sports, cultural, political and similar events. The invention relates to the field of construction, and more particularly to transformable spatial structures that may be used as walls or floor, or ceiling in the rooms subject to internal rebuilding, as well as in the public open space.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays the old solutions involving demolition or dismantling of partitions and rearrangement in accordance with the new layout plans are used for spatial transformation of interior layout of the rooms subject to internal rebuilding. Other equipment associated with the layout (tables, chairs, etc.) and necessary for life-sustaining activity of the room users, is generally transferred to the warehouse and then placed in the zones in accordance with the plan of fitting to each section in the room. The same applies to the creation of platforms, podiums, stages, which are used for the event, but will be dismantled in the future. All these solutions are time consuming, and sometimes the dismantled equipment does not fit in the new layout. Furthermore, the constructed installations in the layout are permanently installed and may not be changed during the event. For example, the podium, which represents a platform above the floor, is arranged for fashion show held indoors. After the platform is installed, it may not be changed in the steady state.
A telescopic bleacher, which consists of a multisection metal frame functioning on the principle of telescopic guiding rails, which are pulled out from each other, when setting to the working position, and pushed into each other, when prepared for storage, with wheels embedded into the frame base enabling moving of each section on the floor, a fiberglass monolith fixed on the frame that includes a stairway with steps between the rows formed in the monolith, a backplate for legs and seats, and side and rear fence gratings fixed on the frame (RU 56438, E04H3/12, published on Sep. 10, 2006), is an example of possible transformation of the platforms for the audience.
Using the telescopic bleacher as a transformable platform enables to get two kinds of installations: an audience hall, when the seats are pulled out from the niches along the guiding rails, and free platforms that may be used for other purposes, as the seats previously located on these platforms are pushed into the niches (Sliding (telescopic) bleachers for the audience of “Congress” series, Internet address: http://www.rasport.ru/tribune.html; Sliding telescopic bleachers for the audience, Internet address: http:**www.sportcomplect.ru/catologue/tribune/telescopic_tribunes).
Such design approach is very restrictive and does not allow for expansion of possible installation variations.
These examples are provided for the art description and are not prototypes of the claimed subject matter. The prototype of the claimed subject matter is not found.